Cameras may incorporate a number of processes by which to enhance color photo capture. For example, a process referred to as high dynamic range (HDR) may involve capturing two or more color photos at different exposure levels and combining the different color photos to produce what may be referred to as a single HDR photo. In other words, HDR may involve capturing different color photos of the same scene with different shutter speed and aperture combinations in order to produce a set of color photos with varying luminosity and depth of field. The camera may then post-process the set of color photos to blend the color photos together and thereby create a single HDR photo comprising the most focused, well-lit, and colorful parts of the scene.
Another exemplary process by which to enhance image capture is referred to as optical image stabilization (OIS). The OIS process may involve detecting movement of the camera (e.g., due to an operator's inherent inability to remain perfectly still when holding the camera) using sensors, such as a gyroscope. Using the OIS process, the camera may move the lens or the sensor in a manner that counteracts the detected movements of the camera, thereby potentially reducing blur and improving low light, close-up and other more difficult image capture contexts.
The OIS process may operate as a pre-process to adjust color photo capture while the HDR process may operate as a post-process to generate the HDR photo from multiple captured color photos. Both, whether used alone or in combination, may improve color photo capture.